Memories in Hetalia
by Kassie K
Summary: Kassie is a girl who doesn't really open herself up to people. She seems like a perfectly normal person, but the weight on her chest just crushes her. She is shy, but at school acts like she is a really social person. No one knows what haunts her, what her life was like or who she really is. She doesn't know how to talk to people about it. Is she ever going to figure it out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own anything or anyone from Hetalia.

* * *

"What are you doing after school today?"

"Nothing really."

"Oh... Okay..."

"Want to go to the playground?"

That's when I woke up. This dream I called a nightmare, but others would call a memory. I don't want to go back. Not now.

"Hey Kass, get ready for dinner!"

I got up out of bed, rummaging through my drawers for my light grey jeans, a random black t-shirt, and my favorite over-sized black sweatshirt.

As I raced down the stairs, I heard her. Not my mom, but someone else. I recognized the voice. It was her. The cause of my nightmares.

"Kass, are you coming?"

"Yeah…"

This wasn't a normal day... Something was wrong about it. Very wrong.

* * *

Yeah I know it's short, but better than nothing! Well I got the idea off of my friend Vicki (cpv28) you should go read her fanfic Stuck in Hetalia! If it weren't for her I wouldn't be doing this XD The character information will be posted in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own anything or anyone from Hetalia.

Sorry for not doing a chapter 2 sooner. I was debating with myself whether I should write another chapter or not, and there is also school stuff I have to do. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! (It's longer too.)

* * *

Character information:

Name: Kassie Anderson

Age:13

Favorite colors: Blue, black and red

Favorite Band: Crown the Empire

Not much of a girly girl.

* * *

After dinner, I went up into my room._ Ugh, it's 7:00 already?_

I looked outside, and it was pouring rain. At least my dads not home. It's a Thursday so he's out drinking. After 5 minutes of debating with myself, I decided to go outside. I grabbed my phone and its charger, and headed out the door. As I walked down the street, I heard her voice. She wanted me to go somewhere. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I knew she wanted me to go. She wanted me to go now. I walked towards the sound of her whispering, and I saw where I was. I hated this place. Then the memory came back to me_._

* * *

_Hey Kassie!_

_What is it?_

_I can't tell you. Follow me. This will be hilarious!_

_Okay. Well where are we going?_

_Out to the dirt field._

_Okay. Why is everyone else coming?_

_Trust me. I am your only friend. Your best friend actually._

_Fine. But if your my only friend why are people following us?_

_Oh, you'll see. This is going to be an unforgettable day._

* * *

I looked where the memory ended. I started to cry, and I gradually fell to the ground. Then, as I desperately looked up, I saw her. The cause of all my fear.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted

I lay there motionless, like a dead animal. I started to close my eyes, and then it all went black.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I will try to post the next chapter soon, and you guys are awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I decided that i will try to post chapters up as soon as possible. Plus, my life kinda sucks, so there's not much to do. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Where am I? I looked around the room, then realized something. The house is not where I'm from. This is a freaking mansion with nice painted walls, and marble floors. Okay what is going on? I got up, but now I'm wearing different clothes. I'm in a freaking night gown. I really don't like dresses, but it's better than nothing.

"So you're up now?" Said a woman's voice. I turned abruptly to see who was talking to me. This was very surprising.

"Hungary? I thought you were just a character in an anime..."

"An anime? Why would you think that?"

"Long story. What am I doing here, anyway?"

"Beats me. I found you near the woods in a whole bunching of mud."

"What? Last place I was was a dirt field."

"Well, I found you near the forest covered in mud."

We went silent. I could tell Hungary had a lot of questions, but so did I. How did I get here?

"Umm... Where are my clothes?" I said with a confused look on my face

"Oh, Austria was kind enough to wash them for you."

Then I realized. Austria= Man. Man+ a girls clothes= MY UNDERGARMENTS! My face turned a bright tomato color, and I made a little squealing noise. This is going to be very awkward between the two of us.

"You put me in the nightgown though, right?"

"Of course. I would let him lay his filthy hands on you."

I was so relieved to hear I still can't get over the fact he is washing ALL of my clothes. It's very kind of him to do that though, so there's that too. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Umm... Hungary can you come and take the young ladys clothes to her?"

"Sure."

Hungary shuffes to the door and takes the pile of clothing from him. She sets my clothes on the nightstand next to me and walks out the door. I reached for my clothes and I see green gauze with a note attached to it. "To help heal the wounds." I heard a voice. It wasnt hers, it was... My sisters? Then that day came back to me. I screamed

Austria and Hungary rushed in. I was crying my eyes out, repeating my words over and over again.

"I'm so sorry... I should have been a better sister.."

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you have any questions, even unrelated to this, feel free to ask me!


	4. Chapter 4

***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own anything/anyone from Hetalia

Hello! This is posted quick because I'm sick so I get to stay at home from school. So, what better to do than write another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up in Hungary's arms. Her apron was wet, covered in my tears. I looked at her, and then Austria. They both seemed really worried, but remained calm.

"By the way," I started. "I hate the color green."

I didn't realize that the gauze was for my legs. I didn't even see they were badly scratched up. Austria silently walked out of the room, and Hungary was still comforting me. _I can't stand myself, I shouldn't be here._ Austria came back with white gauze, and Hungary got up to start wrapping my legs. We were all silent, and no words were spoken to about me, or what happened. A cat walked into my bedroom, he had bent ears, white fur with a large area of orange fur going over the left side of his face, his lower back, and over most of his tail_  
_

"Hey there, kitty. What are you doing here?"

He meowed in reply.

"Do you ever feel like being alone is the best? If your alone, no one can hurt you, and you can't hurt anyone. But wouldn't you get tired of being by yourself?"

The cat was quiet, and he hoped on the bed. I tried to ignore the fact he was on my injured legs, so he could go up next to me and lay down. He curled up into a ball, and fell asleep. As I looked at him, I realized I was talking to England cat from Hetalia. _Am I going insane? _I remembered I had brought my IPhone, and looked through my clothes. I found it in the pocket of my sweatshirt, and I looked to see how much battery it had. 35%. Good thing I brought the charger. _Great. How am I supposed to get up with this cat by me? I don't want to wake him up..._

Austria walked in, and the cat woke up and left. I went to go stand up, and I fell when I did. _Curse these stupid legs!_

"You can't get up with those injured legs," Austria said with a worried look on his face.

"I have a brother, and he goes to these world meetings. When you get better, I'll ask him if he will take you..."

I looked at him blankly, then slowly nodded.

"Sure," I replied.

"Then it is settled. He is coming over tomorrow, so I can ask him then."

"Sounds like a deal."

He walked out of the room, and I scrambled up to go find somewhere to plug my phone in. _Ha! I found one! _I quick plugged my phone in, paying no attention to the pain in my legs.

* * *

Thanks for reading! One of my friends asked me how I got the inspiration for Kassie's memories and break downs and stuff like that. I might post that in the next chapter, so tell me if you would like that! Also, tell me if you would like longer chapters (takes more time to make so posted later) or short chapters (posted sooner).


End file.
